Kanji or, When Homework Creates Opportunity
by Magick
Summary: a short, sweet fic about Duo and Heero helping him with his homework. 12, sap yes, sap, from me, lil miss angst!


Disclaimer: ok, I dont own gundam wing or any of the characters  
  
Magic: hey guys, I promise I will finish Secrets of Pain and Spring Break, but this idea was in my head! and for those of you who dont know, Kanji is japanese writing  
  
---===*===---  
  
Duo sat hunched over a small desk in the dorm room he shared with Heero on their current mission. His green school tie hung loosly around his neck, and the first few buttons of his white dress shirt were undone. In his hand he clutched a paintbrush and next to him, illuminated by the glow of the little lamp was a small jar of ink. Scattered on the desk were various textbooks, open to seemingly random pages. Fine whisps of chestnut hair had escaped their braid, and blew against his face from the soft breeze blowing in the open window. The heat was oppressive, and Heero had left earlier that evening to do some scouting of the building.   
  
Flipping another page, and marking a note down on the piece of looseleaf binder paper, Duo dipped the brush in the ink and painstakingly began to write Kanji letting on the thick, parchment paper the teacher had given them. But, as it had been all night, the characters just wouldn't look right, and that paper soon found itself in a little ball, and thrown in the wastepaper basket in the corner, along with quite a few others. Duo brushed a lock of hair from his face in annoyance, pushing back from the desk and slamming the textbook shut, on his finger.  
  
"OW!" He yelled angrily, snatching the finger from the heavy book. Luckily it wasen't hurt, just a bit red, and he let out a soft sigh of relief. The braided pilot glared at the desk, before sitting down at the paper and ink for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Hunched over the paper, the waste basket slowly filling with the paperballs the irate pilot had thrown that way. Only his good aim had saved the floor from being similarly littered with paper.  
  
This is how Heero found him nearly an hour later, still diligently struggling to make the characters look correct, or even to have the right words for the sentance he attempted to write. "Duo, what are you doing?" he said gruffly, hanging up his jean jacket on the doorhandle, and locking it softly behind him. Duo looked up in surprise, throwing his long plait of hair over his shoulder. "Homework." he said, waving a hand at the cluttered desk. Heero walked over, intending to give the braided baka a lecture about the stupidity of waiting until nearly midnight to START his homework, until something crunched under his foot.   
  
Looking down, he saw one of the paper missiles Duo had knocked off the desk, and finally, noticed the myriad of others nearby. He looked over Duo's shoulder, sighing when he saw the lop-sided, messy Kanji characters that were Duo's laboured attempt at his native language. A soft smirk briefly crossed his face and he shook his head. "Your holding the brush wrong." He said after a moment, not even bothering to read the words on the page. Duo looked up and nodded, "How do ya do it then?" he asked, and Heero laid his own hand over the deceptivly small hand of the other pilot. "Like this." he said, and took his hand away after te dmonstration, Duo was too flustered to even notice the softer tone in the stoic pilot's usual voice. Quickly, Heero excused himself and went to take a shower, leaving Duo to work in peace and quiet, save for the soft, muffled splash of water on the blue and white tiles.  
  
When Heero emerged, Duo was fast asleep in bed, the desk still as much of a mess as ever. "Hmmm..." he mumbled softly, curiosity getting the better of him as he walked over to Duo's desk, and lifting the finished papers. The first was just vertical lines of script, nothing terribly interesting, just the same assignment Duo had been working on, but the second was what surprised the generally emotionless pilot most. The characters were neat, and perfectly spaced, and it was obvious how much time had been put into those small words.  
  
Heero  
konnichiwa  
gomen nasai  
datte   
ai shiteru  
arrigato  
ishoku  
tomodaichigai  
uso ja nai  
ai shiteru zutto  
yoyokagirinaku  
  
-Duo  
  
Heero set down the paper in a daze, and looked over to Duo, who slept so peacefully in his bed. "Ai shiteru zutto...." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead, before going to bed himself. What he never noticed was that, Duo was awake the whole time, too nervous to sleep. And when Heero said those words, his heart filled with joy, and he smiled in contentment, and finally, fell asleep.  
  
---===*===---  
ok, my Japanese is realllllly bad for starters, but basically what it said was  
  
Heero,  
hello  
I'm sorry  
but  
I love you  
thank you  
for entrusting me with  
true friendship  
it wasen't a lie  
I love you a lot  
forever.  
  
  
I'd love some reviews for this, it's the result of too much caffiene and an overly-romantic persona. =) 


End file.
